Consumers that patronize a business may review the business on websites such as Yelp, Yahoo, Google, and other websites. The reviews may be positive, neutral, or negative and are often independently created by the consumers, as opposed to being initiated by the business. Many prospective consumers look for information about a business when making a decision as to whether to patronize a particular business. Such prospective consumers often utilize portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, since these decisions may be spontaneous and spur of the moment. These prospective consumers tend to be significantly influenced by the reviews from consumers who have patronized the business and view such reviews as more trustworthy than other sources of information. Accordingly, if prospective consumers view negative reviews about a business, they may be less likely to patronize the business. Similarly, if prospective consumers see positive reviews about the business and/or that a business is responsive to concerns and issues, they may be more likely to patronize the business.
While typical reviews of businesses may have some uniformity across different consumers (e.g., through the use of numerical and star ratings), typical reviews may also include free form testimonials that are not uniform across the different consumers. For example, because they may have been created in any format, these testimonials can be unfocused. As such, it may be more difficult for prospective consumers to gain useful information from such reviews. In some cases, prospective consumers may be dissuaded from patronizing the business if it is too challenging to glean useful information from such unfocused reviews.
Consumers who have had negative experiences are also more likely to create reviews, which can skew the ratings and reviews of the business. Because such reviews are independently created by consumers, it is generally more difficult for the business to respond to problems and issues. The business may have to monitor reviews on multiple websites and attempt to respond to problems and issues raised in the reviews. However, prospective consumers may have already viewed these reviews and made decisions based on them.
These independently-created reviews also do not directly assist the business in analyzing the needs and wants of their customers. Instead, business can attempt to use these reviews created by self-selected consumers to plan marketing strategies. However, quantifying the characteristics of unfocused reviews and free form testimonials may be time-consuming, complex, and unfeasible. Furthermore, the consumer writing a review may create their review well after patronizing the business, which may cloud the consumer's recollection about the business. This may be the case if the consumer wishes to compose a longer review on a computer keyboard, as opposed to on a portable device, for example.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods that address these concerns. More particularly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods that generate adaptive surveys including questions and answer options selectable by users and generate human-readable reviews and analytic data based on the answers to the questions.